Probando el Chocolate
by ThunHyun
Summary: Que pasara cuando Mello despierta atado a la cama de Near...Mello x Near


Bueno, es el primer fic que subo aqui, es yaoi y de mi pareja favorita! Espero les guste! Besos

Mire por tercera vez la maldita pizarra, clavando cada vez más mis uñas en la palma de mis maños de tan fuerte que las apretaba. A paso apresurado me dirigí a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mi, deslizándome sobre mi espalda, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. ¿Por qué Near? ¿Por qué él? Con la cantidad de chicas que había en el instituto. Incluso hubiese preferido esto de Matt. Pero tú, la persona a la que se supone más odio…¿Por qué? Hundí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, soltando saladas gotas de mis ojos, ya no podía soportar esto más.

Pase un tiempo pensando, con lagrimas recorriendo mi rostro, y cuando vi por la ventana, la ausencia del sol me asombro. _¿Ya oscureció? _El sueño comenzó a envolverme junto con el dolor de cabeza, así que tome mi cepillo y me dirigí al baño. Luego de darle una buena cepillada a mis dientes, salí del baño, con la somnolencia invadiéndome. A ciegas entre en mi habitación, notándola algo distinta, pero sin darle importancia me tire sobre mi cama, y rápidamente Morfeo me arropo en sus brazos. En mi sueño, Near caminaba hacia mi, y con sus delicadas manitas acariciaba mi rostro. Deslizo estas hasta mi cuello, rodeándolo en un tierno abrazo, y son suavidad, deposito un dulce beso en mis labios. Lo extraño de todo esto, es que, aunque sabía que era un sueño, sentí esa calidez sobre mis labios, como si en realidad hubiese pasado. Algo confundido, comencé a abrir mis ojos, viendo nada más que el techo. Algunos cabellos sobre mi rostro me molestaban, pero al intentar quitármelos… no pude. Una especie de cuerda hacía que mis manos no pudiesen moverse. Mire a un lado, y vi a Near sentado en una silla de su manera tan peculiar.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- Pregunté indignado falsamente, me alegraba que estuvieses allí.

-Es mi habitación-

-Cómo que tu… Claro, ahora entiendo lo que le veía de raro, la cama esta del otro lado.- El tan solo hizo su típica sonrisa de demente- A propósito, me ayudarías?- Moví las manos, dándole a entender que me desatara, más como orden que como petición.

-No- Respondió cortante.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunté algo incrédulo. Algo se traía, y no era para nada bueno.

-Porque te irás si lo hago- Comenzó a enrular un mechón plateado en su largo y delgado dedo índice.

-Obviamente, ¿Por qué me quedaría? Ahora suéltame-

-No-

-Ya basta de juegos Nea…-

-Yo no estoy jugando- Dijo con un tono algo mas alto que el normal.

-¿Qué quieres Near? ¿Verme mas humillado de lo que ya estoy?- El tan solo pensar en eso, hacía que los latidos de mi corazón implicaran el máximo sufrimiento y dolor.

-No, al contrario- Comenzó a subir desde los pies de la cama, hasta quedar con su rostro en mi cuello.-La razón por la que te até es muy diferente, y ya que apareciste en mi habitación no podía perder la oportunidad, algo como esto no pasa muy a menudo- Eso es más que obvio!

La respiración fue sustituida por suaves besos, entre tanto, la sensación húmeda de su lengua sobre mi piel. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando ahogar los gemidos que añoraban por salir de mis labios. Las mojadas caricias de mi cuello cesaron. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y vi su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Era obvio que no me molestaba, pero debía saber si estaba jugando conmigo.

-Por la misma razón por la que tu no te resistes-

-¿De qué hablas Near?-

-Te crees que no me doy cuenta de tus cambios de actitud. Percibo todas tus miradas, pero al parecer tú no las mías.- Se acerco un poco mas, rozando sus labios con los míos, haciéndome estremecer levemente.- Siempre creí que las emociones eran una perdida de tiempo y concentración, por lo que, desde siempre, decidí dejarlas de lado. Sin embargo, cuando apareciste en mi vida, siendo igual de inteligente que yo, pero dejándote llevar tanto por tus emociones, despertaste algo en mi que nunca había estado. Decidí, como siempre, dejar esa emoción a un lado. Hubiese sido fácil, eso de no haber obtenido tus insinuantes miradas. Cuando me mirabas así, despertabas en mi esa sensación tan cálida, que me hacía un nudo en el pecho. Un día, analizando mis sentimientos, usando el corazón no la razón, dejando de lado la lógica, me di cuenta de qué era lo que pasaba dentro de mi. Me di cuenta de que tú me habías convertido, me habías regalado las emociones que, faltándome, me hacían inhumano. Descubrí que dentro de mi, se había despertado ese sentimiento, que te lleva desde la alegría hasta el dolor y el sufrimiento, ese sentimiento que tan solo con dos palabras puede revelar un sinfín de sensaciones tanto hermosas, como desastrosas- Estaba deseando que las dijera, para por fin unir nuestros labios, lo necesitaba. Pero nunca paso. Se alejo de mi rostro, quedando arrodillado, con una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo, mirándome con esos ojos sin expresión- Sin embargo, si quieres oírlas salir de mis labios, tendrás que quitármelas. Apuesto a que haré que digas que me deseas antes de que tu me saques esas dos palabras que apuesto que quieres oír.- Saco de un bolsillo una pequeña navaja y amago sobre las cuerdas, pero no las corto. Su recorrido siguió hasta mi remera, la cual lentamente cortó en dos, rozando el frío metal contra mi torso. Siento sus manos frías y delicadas recorrer mi cuerpo, seguidas de su lengua, que recorría mi abdomen como saboreándolo. Mis manos forcejeaban con las sogas, consiguiendo tan solo que me dolieran las muñecas. De un momento a otro, su respiración se poso en mi oído, causando en mi un gruñido de placer.-Dímelo, Mello, di que me deseas- Al darse cuenta que no respondía, su mano comenzó a bajar por mi torso hasta mi entrepierna. Tragó con fuerza, como con nerviosismo.-Te estas excitando Mello- ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo no ponerme así en esta situación? Además, me susurraba con una voz demasiado seductora.

-¡No es cierto!-

-¿A no?- Una intrusa de 5 patas entro por debajo de mis pantalones, bajando mis boxers lo suficiente para que mi "amigo" saliera al mundo. El contacto de sus manos en mi zona sensible me hizo estremecer completamente.-Dime que es esto entonces- ¡O diablos! Al menos quítame todos los pantalones!

Su mano subía y bajaba alrededor de mi miembro, con suavidad y delicadeza, como si fuese de cristal. Se alejo de mi oreja, acercándose a su supuesto "juguete", sin dejar de acariciarme. Mi espalda se arqueo, mis muñecas forcejearon y un gemido en forma de susurro salio de mis labios. Mire a Near y este tan solo sonreía satisfecho. Debía dejar de complacerlo pero… ¿¡CÓMO NO GEMIR EN SITUACIONES COMO ESTA!

Una humedad ajena se hizo presente. Lamia mi miembro como si hubiese nacido para ello. Yo me sentía en el cielo, con sus besos, sus caricias y todo lo demás, creo que le vi la cara al mismísimo Dios, aunque sabia que esto nos llevaría al fondo del infierno. Introdujo mi pene completo en su boca, moviéndose en vaivén continuamente. Su lengua jugaba con mi miembro deliberadamente. Levante un poco mi cabeza para poder verlo, pero fue para peor. La imagen de Near levemente sonrojado, con mi miembro en su boca fue todo.

-Ah! N-Near, yo… voy a… ah!- Estaba a punto, pero el placer rápidamente te alejo de mi.

-Dije que haría que me lo dijeras. Y créeme que lo lograre.- Volvió a subir mi ropa cubriéndome completamente de la cadera hacia bajo.

-Por que me torturas?-

-Para ti esto es tortura? No sabes lo que te espera.-

-No te parece injusto, Near, que sea el único que sienta placer aquí?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas…-

-Ves, quítame las sogas para que yo…- La boca se me abrió enormemente, al ver a Near, súper sonrojado, con sus temblorosas manitas en el elástico de su pantalón- Near, ¿Qué planeas hacer?- Su pantalón descendió junto con su boxer por sus piernas. Nunca pensé que Near usara boxer, igual no viene al tema! La camisa era lo suficientemente larga como para cubrirlo. Camino sobre la cama, hasta sentarse sobre mi entrepierna. Ahogue un gemido. -N-n-Near, no iras a…?- Si señor, si ira a…

Sus manos descendieron por su pecho, acariciándolo, como desearía ser un par de guantes en esas manos, demonios, parezco Sheakspeare. Una de sus manos levanto su camisa, dejándome ver su erección. Hoy fue la noche en la que vi mas imágenes… "prohibidas" de mi vida. Su otra mano sostuvo a su miembro suavemente, mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo, moviéndose lentamente sobre mi entrepierna.

-Ah! N-Near, no sigas, si sigues así-

-Dilo, dímelo Mello…Ahh!- Tenia que cuidar mi orgullo pero, si cerraba los ojos, mi mente te iba al placer, si los abría, ver a Near era mil veces peor. Tenia que decirlo, aunque me costara, era la verdad.

-N-Near…y-yo- demonios, suéltalo maldita sea-Y-yo, t-te…- Se me hacia difícil, mas que nada con Near haciendo lo que hacia.

-T-tu q-que, Mello, ahh!-

-Y-yo, yo te…ahh!- Mi respiracion se entrecortaba- Demonios, TE DESEO NEAR!- Levante mis piernas, haciendo que Near perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre mi, incline un poco la cabeza y puse mis labios sobre los suyos. No lo soportaba mas. Mi lengua busco entrar en su boca, el me lo permitio sin chistar. Juegue con su lengua un rato, y luego me separe bruscamente.-Sueltame- El dudo un poco, pero busco en el suelo y corto las sogas. Pase mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y me di cuenta que me habia soltado de la cama, pero no las manos entre si.-Near- El no respondio -Near- Sonrio, y arrojo la navaja al suelo.

-Que me haras?-

-Te acabas de auto-condenar- Pase mis manos por detrás de Near, encerrandolo entre ellas y mi cuerpo.- Te toca, hare que me lo digas- Lo acoste en la cama y comenze a descender hasta su entrepierna y como pude subi sus piernas a mis hombros.- "Te estas exitando"- Repeti su frase, y con mi lengus, delinee el contorno de su miembro.

-Ahh! Mello!-

-Dime- fruncio sus labios, demostrandome que no diria nada.-Bien, ya que no tienes nada que decir, creo que continuare- Bese su miembro suavemente, casi rozandolo a penas, y lo recorri de abajo a arriba con mi lengua, lamiendo habilidosamente la punta, antes de introducirlo en mi boca, tal como el lo hizo, repitiendo casi todas sus acciones, y por lo tanto, el las mias. La unica diferencia aquí, es que el enredaba sus delgados dedos en mis hebras rubias, recitando mi nombre entre gemido y gemido.

-Mello, por favor…hazlo-

-Bueno, yo no puedo quitarme los pantalones- Dije sonriendo macabramente. Se acerco tambaleandose hasta mi, y bajo desesperadamente mis pantalones, me los quito como pudo. Junto con ellos fueron mis boxers, y por alguna razon sornio. Se puso en cuatro patas en la cama, y me miro por enzima de su hombro, con total lujuria y deseo.

-Acaso no me deseas? Mello- Demonios, no podria resistir mucho mas. Pero antes, necesitaba dilatar su entrada, o doleria mucho mas. Acerque mi rostro a ella, y comenze a lamerla suavemente.-Ah! Mello!- Demonios! No podia mas. Al diablo el dolor, se le iria pronto. Como pude introduje mi miembro en su entrada, de a poco, lentamente.

-Duele, Mello, duele-

-Aguanta un poco, creeme que pasara- Me movi muy lentamente, pero sus alaridos de dolor no cesaban mucho. _"Debi aguantar un poco mas"_

Por suerte, luego de un par de movimientos, sus alaridos se sustituyeron por gemido, gemidos imparables, y mi nombre entre ellos cada tanto. Estaba casi al limite, luego de todo lo que habia pasado, necesitaba sacarlo ya.

-N-near, creo que voy a…ahh!-

-Hazlo dentro, por favor- Obedeciendo, me corri dentro de el, llenandolo de mi, el en cambio, mancho sus sabanas, callendo cansado en estas, y yo sobre el.-Te amo, Mello. Mucho-

-Near- Me acerque a su rostro y lo bese. Me acurruque entre sus brazos y susurre: -Yo tambien- Pero Near ya estaba dormido.

Fin


End file.
